


Family Heritage

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Heavy headcanon territory, anyways I want my virus son to come back to the current time and be his mysterious self, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Months have passed since the last battle, but a new and much bigger one is about to come down soon -And people from all times prepare themselves for the storm to come.Brain is one of them.And he's looking for the one thing that belongs to him in this new time and era.





	Family Heritage

A gentle, but fresh wind blew in the morning hours of the Land of Departure, the sun barely shining its rays across the sky. The world was still quiet and asleep, no one noticed the soft rumbling of space distorting and a portal appearing in a flash of light, on the hill across from the castle.    
  
Simple footsteps crunched the morning dew on the grass and after a few steps, the person came to a halt, the portal disappearing behind him without any sound. He lifted his head up, his hand moving to his head out of instinct, holding his hat in place.   
  
_ A land in balance of light and dark. How fitting. _ __  
__  
His eyes swept over the area he ended up in, eying the one thing he was here for, sitting at the side of the hill. He was drawn to it the second he set foot in this time, his heart reaching out to it, calling to it.    
  
And now it was in his reach. Again. He was here to take back what was his since forever.     
  
The Keyblade with the name Master’s Defender stuck in the ground, its metal having lost its once bright shining reflection, worn out from age and battles. But he could still  _ feel  _ it. It wasn’t abandoned - he was here again to give it a wielder once more. Its original wielder.   
  
He stepped closer to it, inspecting the construct in front of him. An old wreath hung from the keyblade’s handle, almost weathered and withered away, adorned by three different-colored star-shaped charms that clang in the wind. On the grass around it sprouted flowers he knew oh so well, he had to grin at the sight of that.    
  
Of course they would grow here, they were his calling, why things were even happening.   
  
He carefully removed the wreath from the keyblade and kneeled down to set it beside it, not wanting to disturb what this construct was supposed to represent. It could live on without his Keyblade - its role was not done yet. Musing over his thoughts, he couldn’t help it but to pick one of the flowers, one that was already done blooming and transformed into its final stage.   
  
Standing up again he let the flower seeds fly in the wind, watching them set off into the distance, his eyes following their traces until his gaze lingered on the castle that stood proudly on the mountain spreading in front of him.    
  
Something held him there. A flicker of a familiar light resonated with him, his curiosity piqued. But he was only here for one thing today, his time was rather short -    
  
He had to investigate this further one day, for sure, he just had to keep it in my mind to come back later.   
  
With those thoughts finished, he returned his attention back to the Keyblade. The keychain quietly rattled against the metal, waiting for its owner to return -   
  
He reached out to it and picked it up by its handle, removing it easily from the grass it was stuck in. It felt comfortable in his hands, warm and easy. Familiar.   
  
“I believe you’re mine.”   
  
Finally. It was back in his own hands after it had been gone through so many lifetimes of different people, but people who shared his own blood. Generations after generations - only to come back to its origin. __  
__  
His open jacket moved with the gush of sudden wind picking up, holding onto his hat again. He looked over to the castle one last time before he turned around to make his leave, Keyblade in hand. With a flick of his left hand space distorted in front of him and in a flash of light the same portal like before appeared, seemingly unstable and opting in and out.    
  
He didn’t seem to be too bothered by it and simply waited for it to stabilize.    
  
In the meantime he reached for his pocket and took out the thing he carried around with him since he planned all this. He turned it in his hand a few times, looking at it with curious eyes.    
  
A silver chess piece, topped with a crown symbol.    
  
“Your time will come, boy who changed destiny.”   
  
He stuffed the piece in his pocket away again as his eyes landed on the portal, looking finished and stable now.    
  
With a grin on his face, he stepped into the light.   
  
He had some matters to attend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is a thing I want since the second the thought of Brain and Eraqus being related arose.  
> There are a few headcanons here, namely:  
> Brain wielding Master's Defender back in khux.  
> Master's Defender being a family keyblade and got passed down as a family heritage.  
> Brain coming back to the current KH time, since I'm pretty sure the Union Leaders will meet once again.  
> Brain getting back his keyblade in a similar / parallel scene like Luxu.  
> And Brain, being very interested in changing destiny, of course wants to find Sora.  
> He can also open some glitchy portals for travel.  
> ... He also plays chess and definitely cheats, let's be real.
> 
> So, I just wanted to bring my thoughts in order. Please deliver, canon.


End file.
